


tomorrow is a hope, never a promise

by TheTrillion



Series: Pillars of Bone [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Death, Gen, Hoglin Hybrid Tommyinnit, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Pigmen Hybrid Technoblade, Ram Hybrid Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, alternate universe - family dynamics, associated tumblr tag: pillars of bone, basically I took one look at Tubbo and his situation and ran with it, includes spoilers for the events of Dream SMP, its not mentioned but yEAH, panic wrote this lsdhfjksas, pillars of bone au, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, specifically Nov. 16, suicide TW, this aint shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrillion/pseuds/TheTrillion
Summary: The ground hisses beneath Tubbo’s feet. His communicator crackles, static screeching. He hears it was never meant to be in such a mournful voice that he nearly cries and then he hears the click of a button and a you did it- and then the whole world is white and ash and ringing in his ears.-or: the events of nov. 16 except more family drama
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Pillars of Bone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081136
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	tomorrow is a hope, never a promise

.

.

.

It goes like this: Tubbo is young, naive, but in no way innocent. He has fought through a war and he fought at a crumbling ~~president~~ dictators side and he has watched his ~~brother~~ leader be killed in front of him four times.

Tubbo is young, but smart. He’s learned everything there is to nether mob based players and he’s watched a land crack beneath a man’s hands and he’s lied and he’s spied.

Tubbo is a boy, a soldier, a liar and a spy.

And so, when he stands on that podium that was once decorated with his ~~brother’s~~ leader’s blood, that still has flakes of that blood if Tubbo looks close enough, breathes deep enough, he sees the way Techno’s hand is clenched on his sword, the way Wilbur is working his way out of the crowd.

He sees this. 

He doesn’t know how to stop it.

It wasn’t hard to figure out that Wilbur still had plans to blow up ~~Manberg~~ L’manberg. Tommy had told him in whispered tones when the sky was dark and alight with stars, had told him about how ~~their~~ his brother had gone off the deep end. Had told him about how he didn’t think that Wilbur could be saved, not after the ~~execution~~ Festival. Not after Manberg had been painted with ~~their~~ his blood. Not after he’d gotten worse.

(Tubbo hadn’t been too certain, then, articles upon articles about piglin based players swirling around his hand, convincing him that if they were just _there_ then maybe Tubbo wouldn’t lose his ~~brother leader~~ ~~friend~~ leader leader _leader_.

Maybe, if he settled at Wilbur’s side long enough and tried to soothe that aching touch starvation, maybe he could prevent the man’s self detonation.)

His breath quickens. He smiles shakily and keeps spewing shit, eyes tracing the way Wilbur is walking away, the way Wilbur and Techno’s eyes meet and Techno nods and it’s all going too fast and Tubbo is smart, but he’s not smart enough to stop this and his hands clench on the podium before him and.

The fireworks go off.

(they’re not fireworks, though, because Tubbo had sat and watched around a corner as Techno destroyed every last firework he owned, as he shook and broke every last one until they became unusable and unsalvageable.

Techno couldn’t quite hold a crossbow straight, after the ~~execution~~ Festival, Tubbo had found.)

The arrows miss. One hits his shoulder. Tubbo is suddenly on the ground and Tommy is screaming above him and it’s all falling apart.

Techno is screaming at them. There’s something vicious in his voice, in the red eyes that glint from behind his mask, but all Tubbo can seem to focus on as he pushes himself up and ignores the way Tommy is freaking out over him, is the way his grip shakes on the crossbow in his hands.

He’s yelling at Tubbo, at Tommy.

He won’t look at them.

Tommy finally moves from his side, choosing instead to yell at his ~~brother~~ ~~friend~~ ally-turned-enemy. 

Tubbo can’t hear them.

All he hears, instead, is the dinging of his communicator.

_Ph1lza has joined the game._

His stomach drops.

Around them, the yelling is silenced, empty and echoing for a beat, and then whispers break out. 

Techno screams at them again, and Tubbo’s head is filled with static.

Tubbo was a boy, a soldier, an advisor and a spy.

Tubbo was naive and kind and young.

Tubbo was smart.

But he couldn’t see any way out of this. Couldn’t think of any way to fix it.

(There’s some part of him that knew that this is how it was always meant to end, since the moment the citizens of ~~L’manberg~~ Manberg turned their backs to Tommy and Wilbur, chased them out. From the moment Tubbo helped them kick the two ~~brothers friends~~ allies out.

Because pigmen and piglins and hoglins all shared one thing, and that was that _family_ was everything and for all that Tommy’s blood bled so much more human to the point that the hostile mob was basically nonexistent, Wilbur’s ran so deep that from the moment Tommy’s blood touched ~~L’manberg’s~~ Manberg’s streets it’s doom was set in stone.

Because Tommy’s blood had run all the way to the roots, and while a pigmen based player may forget this once they were far enough away from what had caused harm to their young, a piglin based player held grudges and rage far more tightly and, well.

~~L’manberg~~ Manberg had hurt Wilbur’s ~~brothers~~ ~~family~~ ~~friends~~ allies, over and over and over again. There was no escaping this.)

The ground hisses beneath Tubbo’s feet. His communicator crackles, static screeching. He hears _it was never meant to be_ in such a mournful voice that he nearly cries and then he hears the click of a button and a _you did it-_ and then the whole world is white and ash and ringing in his ears.

There’s more screaming, this time, but it’s panicked and Tubbo thinks that just maybe he can hear Dream laughing and his hands shake as he’s dragged up and shake even more as he stares out across the land he had once called his home.

The water runs into the crater and the massive hole bisects the land between them and Techno and Dream and suddenly Tubbo’s ears pop and he can hear _everything._

Every eye turns to the gaping hole in the side of the hill. Turns to Wilbur and Phil and Tubbo can hear every word they say and Tommy is _screaming,_ and Tubbo has to yank him back when the sword- such a pretty sword, Tubbo had seen Wilbur sharpening the beautiful blade just this morning- comes out and Wilbur holds it to his own throat and _demands_ for his death.

There’s fire in Tubbo’s shoulder, and his blood flows freely as he restrains Tommy and drags him back. His ~~brother~~ best friend’s panicked shouts for _Wilbur!_ taper off into a wounded and strained, horrified, whisper and ~~their~~ his ~~father~~ _Phil_ does what ~~his second oldest son~~ ~~child~~ ~~kid~~ the man in front of him ~~begs~~ demands.

The sword goes through Wilbur’s chest and the entire world is in sharp, painful focus and a scream of _rage_ bellows from across the crater and then there’s two withers suddenly and Phil has dropped down to the ground, stepped away from Wilbur’s _body,_ and his shirt is soaked with Wilbur’s blood, the edges of his cape and down the front of his pants absolutely _drenched_ in red and-

There’s three seconds, Tubbo can see, before the world will shatter.

“Phil, _RUN!”_

Techno falls upon him.

(For all it had always been Techno and Phil, it had been Techno and _Wilbur_ first, twin brothers attached at the hip, and Techno would forever have more loyalty to that brother than to his father.)

The echoing of two blades clash across the land, the withers are loud and screaming and Tubbo’s entire body feels numb. Each time Phil’s and Techno’s blades clash droplets of blood splatter from Phil’s blade because _Wilbur’s blood_ is still wet, and Wilbur is dead, Wilbur is dead, _Wilbur is dead_.

Tommy breaks from his grip, runs to ~~his father~~ Phil not to help but to stop the fighting and Tubbo can see from here that Tommy’s hands are shaking and his face is white and he clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing and Tubbo _aches._

Techno yanks Tommy behind him the moment he’s close enough and Phil falters, finally, fucking _finally_ , sees what is happening, sees the way Techno’s eyes are white and black not red like they’re meant to be, sees the _rage_ on Techno’s face, the way he shields Tommy from him.

Phil sees this, backs away slowly one step, and then turns away and _runs._

Tubbo could _cry_ with relief.

But there are still withers, and Tommy is on the ground and Wilbur’s body is dripping blood out the side of the room he’s been left in and Tubbo is now the president to a _crater_ and so instead of collapsing he picks up his sword.

Instead, he _fights._

_._

_._

_._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tyy for reading
> 
> _[Tumblr](https://like-that-one-weird-dog-thing.tumblr.com)_


End file.
